<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slumber after Stress by ravylen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575471">Slumber after Stress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravylen/pseuds/ravylen'>ravylen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stressed Takeda, Worried Ukai, cuddles in bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravylen/pseuds/ravylen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukatake Week 2021 Day 3: After A Long Time, Finally A Good Sleep</p><p>Ukai is worried because Takeda works a little too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>UkaTake Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slumber after Stress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic took place in Season 2, Episode 5 (15:30 for the exact scene I'm referring) the night they head home from the training camp in tokyo:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All right, everyone. Good job!" Takeda cheerfully greeted everyone as they unload the bus. The students gathered up around him then he reminds them of not having a practice tomorrow since the gym will undergo inspection. This will be their first day to ease up after a long week of rigid training in the camp.</p><p>"You've all gone a long time without a day off, so please enjoy it." He said and smiled weakly. </p><p>The students greeted back to the teacher. They got their things one by one before they parted ways feeling exhausted and excited for the past and upcoming days. He waited for all of the students to clear out until only him and Ukai were left.</p><p>They both watched their boys walk farther and farther until they're nowhere to be reached. They were still standing in the same position not knowing what can happen next. Takeda took a deep breath before turning to face Ukai, maintaining his composure. </p><p>"You should go home too, Ukai-kun" He said with the same gentle smile he showed to the students. </p><p>Ukai stared at him for a while. He inspected the guise of Takeda's face. Dark circles are visible under his eyes. His hair was a bit disheveled and lips were sorta pale. He indicates weariness all-over his appearance. </p><p>Ukai let out a sigh because of the sight in front of him. He knows how much Takeda works so hard. He does his best to support the team and he even sacrifice his sleep just to drive them home safely. Doing all of this by himself, you'd never hear a single complain from him which makes Ukai awfully conscience-stricken. </p><p>His inner eyebrows went upwards, eyes not leaving Takeda. Worries infinitely filled his head. <em>Does he have enough energy to drive home? What if he gets sick because of being restless? What if he suddenly faints in his house or in practice? </em>Ukai doesn't want that to happen. He feels so fed up with all of these thoughts. </p><p>"Ukai-kun?" Takeda called out, wondering why his partner wasn't responding.</p><p>Ukai shakes his head to assure himself. </p><p>"You've already done too much Sensei. I'll drive you home, you should rest." He demanded and faintly smiled at the shorter male. </p><p>"Ah, sure. I don't even have the energy to oppose anymore" Takeda answered half-jokingly. </p><p>They walked momentarily to pick up Ukai's car that was just somewhere around their store. They both hopped inside the car and Ukai starts to drive. It didn't take too long until they finally reached Takeda's apartment. </p><p>Takeda went out of the car and Ukai walked him unto his apartment's door.</p><p>"I'll head home too. Goodnight, Ittetsu" Hands inside his pocket, Ukai looks at Takeda assiduously. The way he mentioned his first name sounds so pleasing for Takeda. </p><p>Ukai was about to leave and he already turned his back but a set of fingers tugs the bottom of his jacket. He stayed on his feet and tilts his head to look back. </p><p>"What’s the matter? Did you forget something?" Ukai was speaking but Takeda was looking on the ground. There must be something Takeda wants but he's being hesitant–is what Ukai thought. </p><p>Ukai find it amusing to see Takeda wavering but he didn't want to take advantage on it. He let the teacher make up his mind and bide's one time. </p><p>Of course, Takeda wasn't that a coward to speak up. He lifted his head, meeting Ukai's eyes, and mouthed the words in his mind. </p><p>"Do you have work in the morning?" He asked, optimistic as always.</p><p>Ukai stared in awe, "No, but I'll take over the store in the afternoon" he said and he witnessed how Takeda's face constantly brightens, "Why?".</p><p>"Can you spend the night?" It's already dark but Takeda's literally beaming with determination to be with Ukai tonight. </p><p>Ukai smiled earnestly with the request and immediately nodded, "I'll just park my car, wait for me inside". </p><p>Takeda responded with a small grin and heads inside his apartment. He took a fast shower while Ukai was parking his car. When he was finished, Ukai was already sitting on the sofa, patiently waiting for him. He changed into comfortable clothes and layed down on his bed. He let himself sink with comfort from the bed. Ukai followed him and crawls on his bed to lay beside him. </p><p>"You can take a shower if you want. You still have some extra clothes in your car, right?" Takeda suggested while drying his hair with a towel. </p><p>"I'm too tired to move my body, I'll take one tomorrow" Ukai insisted then covered himself with Takeda's blanket.</p><p>They rummage around the bed and settled with their most comfortable position. After a while, arms are already around each other. Takeda's head on Ukai's chest and him pressing his lips on the latter's hair. Takeda let himself melt with his boyfriend's warmth. God knows how much they yearn for this feeling. </p><p>"Are you gonna grade papers tomorrow?" Ukai asked while gently brushing Takeda's soft hair with his fingers.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll do them in the afternoon too so we can work in the same time" He answered almost whispering. </p><p>They endured a week long of not being close to each other because teachers and coaches are everywhere to be found in the training camp. </p><p>Of course they can't risk both of their jobs. They didn't want to be called out for being oblivious on their relationship so they tried their best to avoid it even if they don't want to. It was definitely torture. </p><p>Ukai leans back a bit to see Takeda's face. He once again witnessed the dark circles under his eyes caused by the lack of sleep and everything he does that defines stress. </p><p>Takeda looks up and noticed that Ukai was thinking deeply, "Ukai-kun?" he mumbled. </p><p>Ukai didn't answer. His worries on Takeda are still not fading away. These dark circles...this are probably the outcome of staying late at night taking notes for their team strategy instead of sleeping. In addition of driving them for hours without taking a break.</p><p>Takeda devotes himself so much to his work. This man deserves all the praise. Ukai can't imagine how much Takeda suffers seeing their team being beaten up in the camp after all their efforts. But still, he managed to motivate them with his words. It was more than enough to keep their team striving. </p><p>On the other hand, Ukai guides the students and assists Takeda all the time. Ukai is mostly in-charged with the physical training. He feels proud seeing his students improve day by day. He spends a lot of hard work too. But not like Takeda, Ukai takes a break when he needs to. He somehow slacks when his brain is drained from work. </p><p>For the nth time, Ukai let out a sigh. He just want to see Takeda rest. </p><p>Takeda called him multiple times but he's still not responding. He was busy admiring the man in front of him.</p><p>Ukai deeply inhaled before placing his hand on Takeda's face. He gently rubbed the dark circles under his eyes using his thumb finger.</p><p>Takeda felt like being aided with the touch of Ukai, it made him more relieved than he already is. He slowly closed his eyes and leans his head on Ukai's chest again.</p><p>"Go sleep already" Ukai muttered, chin resting above Takeda's head. </p><p>"Mmh" Takeda mumbled as sleepiness builds up in him, gradually falling into a deep slumber. </p><p>Takeda's grasp on their hug slowly loosens up as a sign of unconsciousness. Ukai didn't bother removing his arm and kept his boyfriend wrapped with warmth. </p><p>Ukai contently stared at the smaller man who's getting the rest he deserves, "After a long time, finally a good sleep".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic in Ao3 and I'm still new to writing. This isn't the best but I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading! Advices are highly appreciated&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>